


ardent affections

by thedumbestgenius



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedumbestgenius/pseuds/thedumbestgenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of isolation, Elsa now loves doing things publicly…but perhaps she enjoys it just a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ardent affections

Elsa is evil. 

Not evil because of the powers she was born with, of course, but evil all the same. 

Especially, Anna thinks, when Elsa’s penchant for being a kinky top comes out to play. 

Most would think that Elsa, a sufferer of a self-imposed isolation, would be unsure and insecure when it comes to all things sexual. But, oh, do they have it wrong. For when it comes to Elsa’s preferences, the naughtier the better. 

And she just so happens to love being very naughty with Anna. 

Anna’s face burns with the fury of a thousand suns as she hears Elsa’s most recent request. 

“No,” she protests, shaking her head. Her face turns redder than her hair. “Elsa, we _can’t _.”_ _

Elsa arches a perfectly shaped eyebrow. “And why not?”

“Why not? _Why not? _We’ll get caught, for one!”__

____“We won’t get caught,” Elsa replies easily. Sometimes the confidence that rolls off her in waves is beyond staggering._ _ _ _

____And undoubtedly…sexy. Anna can already feel herself beginning to cave._ _ _ _

____“Elsa…” Anna tries weakly. “That’s…well, that’s just crazy!”_ _ _ _

____Elsa, smirk set in place, takes a step closer and barely brushes her fingers against Anna’s cheek. “But that doesn’t stop you from wanting to either, does it?”_ _ _ _

____Anna instantly flounders. Because she does want to; she would do anything Elsa asks of her because that means she would be making Elsa happy which, in turn, makes her happy._ _ _ _

____So _of course _she wants to.___ _ _ _

______But that doesn’t make it any less crazy._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well, I—this…Elsa, we—” Anna sputters before finally crossing her arms in an indignant huff at Elsa’s knowing glance. “Okay, okay. Fine.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Elsa’s responding smile is somehow sensual and sweetly soft all rolled into one._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Now that’s a good girl, Anna. I’ll see you soon,” Elsa silkily replies before swaying away down the hallway._ _ _ _ _ _

______Anna’s eyes are immediately drawn to the sashaying of hips and she watches until the other woman can no longer be seen. Overwhelmed and a little in shock that she agreed to such a request, Anna leans against the paneled wall._ _ _ _ _ _

______This may be the best, albeit riskiest, thing she’s ever done in her life._ _ _ _ _ _

______When she finally arrives in the throne room, the sight that greets her is enough to steal the breath from her very lungs._ _ _ _ _ _

______Elsa is sitting there on her throne of ice, confident and beautiful and lustrous, with the biggest come hither look Anna has ever seen._ _ _ _ _ _

______It also doesn’t help that the slit of Elsa’s dress, icy blue and clinging perfectly to every dip and contour of her form, always rises a few inches higher whenever she sits._ _ _ _ _ _

______And, wow, is she sitting._ _ _ _ _ _

______Anna’s gulp can be heard clearly in the silence of the chamber._ _ _ _ _ _

______Elsa’s lips turn up at the corners. “I’m glad you made it, Anna. I was beginning to think you had changed your mind.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I, uh, n-no.” Anna shakes her head to get it together. Elsa may be the more in-charge of the two, but Anna has never been shy about these things either. “No. I was just making sure the hallway was clear.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I see,” Elsa responds. A moment ticks by and Anna stays rooted to her spot. Elsa affectionately grins. “I don’t see how we are going to accomplish this with you all the way over there.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh. Oh, right,” Anna laughs, shaking her head at herself. Sometimes she got so caught up with just _looking _at Elsa that she forgets she could be touching her as well.___ _ _ _ _ _

________When she’s mere inches away and looking down at Elsa, Elsa gives a reassuring smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“On your knees, dear Anna,” she orders, though the words are soft enough that Anna knows she can still say no if she disagrees. But how could she? How could she say no when_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Elsa is looking at her like Anna is the center of her very world? When she wants to do this just as much as Elsa does?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Anna drops to her knees with an almost inaudible thud. Elsa frowns slightly as she realizes a marble floor isn’t the most forgiving surface. “Are you comfortable like that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Anna nods her consent ardently. “You’re sure we won’t get caught?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Reaching out, Elsa softly caresses Anna’s cheek. “Trust me, Anna. I’ll always protect you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And Anna knows it to be true. Even when she had felt like Elsa didn’t want a thing to do with her, Elsa was there protecting her. Every single year that ticked by was another year of Elsa hiding away to ensure Anna’s safety. Elsa had always watched over Anna; she always would._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Anna’s fingers begin to inch up the pale, creamy expanse of Elsa’s thighs, but Elsa clucks her tongue. “Ah-ah. Not tonight, Anna.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Anna’s brow immediately furrows. “But I thought…I don’t understand.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Elsa leans forward and presses her fingers under Anna’s chin. “Sweet, sweet, Anna. I only want your mouth.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Anna swears she can feel her face turn approximately fourteen shades of red. “Oh.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The smile on Elsa’s face as she leans back in her chair is nothing less than sinful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It doesn’t take Anna long to start; it never does. Elsa, though associated with coldness and ice to those whom don’t know her, is never less than warm and soft, and Anna revels  
in that warmth that reaches her mouth on the first swipe of her tongue against wet heat. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________With a sharp intake of breath, Elsa drapes one leg over the arm of the throne, the other planted firmly on the floor to open herself even further._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She reaches down and runs fingers through copper hair. “That’s a good girl, Anna. You’re doing so—oh—well.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Encouragement always sets a fire to Anna’s very core, and Elsa knows it, so she continues with soft words and praise until Anna is continuing with an unrivaled fervor against her most intimate of parts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Elsa continues to work Anna into a frenzy and, in turn, Anna turns Elsa into a writhing, frenzied mess as she tries to set a rhythm that matches Anna’s quick tongue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________But suddenly, there’s a loud bang on the door. “Queen Elsa?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Elsa immediately freezes mid-gasp._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Anna jerks back so quickly it’s as if she’s been burnt. The only thing she can hear is the roaring thud of her heart as she knows, she just knows, they’ve been caught doing this in a very sanctified, very public place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________But almost as quickly as she had stilled, Elsa threads her fingers in Anna’s hair and pulls her closer. “Don’t stop.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“But—“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“The door is frozen shut, Anna, don’t stop!” Elsa nearly cries, being so close to release it’s very near painful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As out of place as it is considering what they’re in the midst of, love blooms in Anna’s chest. Elsa, kind and protecting and devoted Elsa, never would have put them in a situation that would put Anna in an uncomfortable situation. She should’ve known._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Then again, there’s something to be said about the thrill of getting caught._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Anna presses onwards once again, one hand digging into the flesh of Elsa’s quaking thigh, the other intertwined with Elsa’s own as she drives Elsa higher and higher and higher._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’ll be ri-igHT out,” Elsa brokenly calls out, her eyes clenched shut as she writhes to the cadence of Anna’s strokes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________But then Elsa’s eyes are clenched shut and she’s arched off the icy throne, her body taut as a bow as she crests, suspended in perfection, as waves of pleasure roll through her again and again and again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Anna watches in awe as Elsa finally collapses back upon her seat, sated and well spent, with a grin gracing her lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Anna?” She quietly asks without even opening her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Thank you,” Elsa replies, blindly reaching out until Anna’s cheek is softly nestled in her hand. “It was perfect.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A faint, pleasant blush appears on Anna’s cheeks. “Anything for you, Elsa. I love you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The grin on Elsa’s face turns into a full-blown smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________But before she can reply, there is another knock on the door. “Queen Elsa? I normally wouldn’t bother you, but the matter is quite urgent and requires your immediate attention.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________With a heavy sigh, Elsa’s eyes lock with Anna’s own. “I’ve—“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It’s okay. I understand,” Anna interrupts without a hint of disappointment. Any time with Elsa is better than none at all. “Duty calls.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Standing, Elsa fixes her hair before walking towards the grandiose and rapidly unfreezing doors._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh, and Anna?” Elsa suddenly says, stopping halfway across the room to look back over her shoulder. “I love you, too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
